This is an application for partial funding of a Conference on Hematopoietic Neoplasms: Altered State of Transcriptional Regulation, being held under the auspices of the FASEB, from July 29 -August 3, 1995 at Saxton's River, Vermont. Participation will be limited to 155 scientist applicants, who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment. Over the past 10 years, the molecular analysis of the genes at the breakpoints of balanced translocations in hematopoietic neoplasms (CML, AML, T cell ALL, B cell ALL, and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma) has revealed the presence of fusion genes which involve transcriptional regulatory proteins and kinases. These discoveries have provided the opportunity to establish correlations between the functional characterization of these genes in yeast, drosophila and prokaryocytic systems, and the clinical phenotype of the specific leukemias and lymphomas associated with these genetic changes. The objective of the program will be to identify the phenotypes which emerge from each of the clinical entities and each of the molecular abnormalities. In addition, basic scientists engaged in the characterization of growth regulatory genes in yeast and other experimental systems will have an opportunity to interact with clinicians and other scientists who are familiar with the phenotypes of the cells and clinical disorders. This information transfer among these individuals at the conference may help in the search for genetic changes in leukemia cells in man. Through this process, we will promote the establishment of new collaborative programs of research between clinicians responsible for the care of patients in whom the disease states are associated with balanced translocations, and scientists who are able to screen for the genes involved through complementation analysis in yeast and other systems.